DIC Toon-Time Video
DIC Toon-Time Video was a video label distributed by Buena Vista Home Video from 1991 until 2000, which released a wide variety of DIC Entertainment shows onto VHS. Originally, BVHV distributed retail versions of DIC Video single-episode titles which were originally released through mail-order, and then in 1993, they started on a semi-exclusive deal with DIC to release more content, eventually forming the DIC Toon-Time Video label in the process. The label was retired in 2000 after Disney sold off DIC, who went onto to found their own home media company - DIC Home Entertainment in 2001. Releases Inspector Gadget * Magic Gadget (1992) * The Capeman Cometh (1992) * Gadget in Minimadness (1992) Care Bears * The Birthday (1992) * Camp (1992) Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * The Last Resort (1992) * Ghost Wrestlers (1992) * The Four-Legged Pickpocket (1992) The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Misadventures in Babysitting (1994) * Mind your Mummy, Mommy Mario (1994) * The Ugly Mermaid (1994) * Never Koop A Koopa ''(1994) The Wizard of Oz * Crystal Clear (1992) * Fearless (1992) * ''The Rescue of Emerald City Part 1 (1993) * The Rescue of Emerald City Part 2 (1994) Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Greenhouse Planet (1994) * The Big Clam Up (1994) * Hate Canal (1994) * OK at the Gunfight Corral (1994) Wish Kid * A Matter of Principal (1992) * Top Gun will Travel (1992) * Glove of Dreams (1992) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Robotnik Express (1994) * Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1994) * Slowwww Going (1994) * Sonic's Song (1994) * Grounder the Genius (1994) * Road Hog (1994) Sonic the Hedgehog (SATAM) * Super Sonic (1994) * Sonic Racer (1994) * Hooked on Sonics (1994) Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * A Skorn in their Side (1994) * To Servo and Protect (1994) * The Glitch that Stole Christmas (1994) All-New Dennis the Menace * Hospitality (1994) * It's a Guy Thing (1994) Double Dragon * The Legend Begins (1994) * Deadly Mutants (1994) * The Shield of Shadow Khan (1994) Street Sharks NOTE: These releases are released through the regular Buena Vista Home Video label instead of under the DIC Toon-Time Video label. * The Gene Slamming Begins (1994) * Shark Quest (1995) * Shark 'n' Roll (1995) What-A-Mess * Monsters, Goblins and Ghosts; Oh My! (1996) * Here Comes Santa Paws (1996) Sailor Moon * A Moon Star is Born (1997) * Scouts Unite (1997) * Evil Eyes (1997) * Jupiter and Venus Arrive! (1997) * Secret Identities (1997) * Good Queen, Bad Queen (1997) * The Doom Tree Series (2000, 4 volume boxset) Other * ''Hulk Hogan: All Time Champ'' (1992) * Super Trolls (1992) * Battletoads (1993) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1993) * The Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers (1994) * [[Super Mario Bros. Super Christmas Adventures!|''Super Mario Bros. Super Christmas Adventures!]] (1994) * ''Jingle Bell Rock (1996) * Mummies Alive! - The Legend Begins (1998) * ''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (1999, Released through Walt Disney Home Video label) * Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets (2000) Category:Events